The present invention relates to a device for combining printed products supplied to a folded envelope or cover, the device comprising a sector-like rotating conveying member equipped with receiving pockets that can be controlled into a closed and an open position, with a charging station that supplies the envelope fold-first and at least one subsequently connected supplying station for filling the open envelope with the collected printed products as well as a removal station being associated with the circumference of the conveying member.
Prior art devices of the above type include a rotating conveying member equipped with sector-like receiving pockets which receive the printed products, for example, enclosures or the like, that are combined in envelopes in the overshot region of the conveying member and discharges them to a delivery device disposed below a horizontal plane defined by the rotation axis of the conveying member, with the envelopes leaving the conveying member with their open side facing forward to be discharged by means of a conveyor belt.
Such an arrangement of the delivery device has drawbacks because the enclosures or preliminary products inserted into the envelopes or primary products are able to slip out of the latter through the downwardly inclined opening and thus may interfere with further processing by interruptions.